Embodiments herein generally relate to network-based hosted services and more particularly to methods and systems that allow printing devices to subscribe to hosted services that are published to the printing devices.
With the emergence of cloud computing and hosted applications for user authentication and file repository access, printers such as multifunction printers can offer up files (titles) from any location to be printed at a local device.